Construction debris is generated during construction of a building or other facility. The debris is collected and transported from the construction site for disposal.
Currently, debris is typically brought to a single fixed point for collection in a large, pre-assembled construction debris container, such as a steel dumpster, that is located at a fixed location on the ground at a construction site. The debris may be hand-carried or brought in a wheel barrow or the like to the construction debris container in multiple trips of small loads of debris. At multiple story construction sites, a trash chute may be constructed at a single fixed point above the construction debris container. Nonetheless, the debris is still hand-carried or brought in a wheel barrow or the like to the trash chute in multiple trips of small loads of debris.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations associated therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.